Loving the Little Things
by xElyssa
Summary: Loving The Little Things is in Lily's POV. She takes you through her worst moments, to angsty moments, to her thoughts. Over the course of the year, strange things happen. . . And Lily is edgy, and anxious to figure out who's doing them.


I woke up, sweat falling down the side of my face. I could have sworn that someone had been watching me sleep.  
  
It was only three in the morning, and the entire house was quiet. I quietly snuck out of bed, and over to my bedroom window.  
  
Nothing was there.  
  
I had been having horrible dreams for weeks now. Always the same thing.  
  
I'd be running up the stairs in a house I didn't recognize. Then I'd always rush into a nursery, to take a baby out of its crib. Then I'd make for the door again. But then there was a blinding flash of green light.  
  
Then I'd wake up, drenched in sweat.  
  
Someone was making me have these horrible nightmares, and I knew it. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out.  
  
"Hmm." I said, stepping away from the window.  
  
The dream was confusing at first, only because I didn't look like that now. My hair wasn't past my shoulders, and it definitely wasn't straight. My hair was dark red, like the color of blood. My hair was graced with angel curls, or so my father said. I had also been blessed with my mother's emerald green eyes.  
  
My mother was no longer with us, of course. She'd died giving birth to her second child. Me. I thought about the dream again for a minute. It looked real and convincing. It was enough to make any seventeen year old nervous.  
  
Maybe I was just over reacting. But a girl could never be so sure. I sighed, sitting back down on my bed. I'd have time to sweat over it at a decent time in the morning.  
  
I pulled the covers up to my shoulders, and felt into a light sleep.  
  
Seven o' clock soon arrived. It was August thirtieth. I'd be going back to school tomorrow. I wasn't like my father, or my sister. I happened to be a muggle-born witch.  
  
You know. A witch. Someone who stirs a brew in a large black pot. Yeah, one of those.  
  
I quickly hopped out of bed. Today I'd be going to the Alley to get my school supplies. A list of books, ingredients for potions, among many other things had already been sent to me two weeks before.  
  
"Lillian!" My father called. He didn't like calling me Lily. "Are you ready for the trip into the city? "Almost!" I called to him. I pulled on a pair of shorts, and a white t- shirt. I rolled my Hogwarts robes up in a ball, and carried them down the stairs. "Is Petunia coming?" I asked, as my father ushered me out of the door.  
  
"No, no.." My father answered. "She's spending the day with that Dursley fellow again."  
  
"Oh." I responded, opening the car door.  
  
"Yes." My father said, starting the car, as I fastened my seatbelt. Safety first, I had always been told. "So. Do you need money? Or do you still have some in that bank of yours?"  
  
"In the bank. I have plenty, thanks." I informed him.  
  
"Alright, Lillian."  
  
My father drove out of the drive, and down the street. It was comforting being able to talk to my father about stupid pointless things. He always took the time to notice me, when nobody else did. He was my mother and father combined in one.  
  
I hadn't any mother figure in my life since I was seven, when my father started to date. She was extremely sour, and bad tempered all the time, not to mention she had three evil daughters.  
  
Even Petunia, my snobby older sister hadn't liked her. So, that only gave my father one choice. Get rid of her.  
  
"Lily." My father said, as we made our way through the outskirts of London. "How would you feel if I started to date again?" I hadn't ever liked that question. "Fine." I lied.  
  
"You're not telling me the truth, Lillian." My father said. He could always tell when I as lying.  
  
"Yes I am." I lied again.  
  
"Lillian Margot Evans." My father always used my full name when he wanted to be told the truth with no exceptions.  
  
"What?" I asked innocently.  
  
"Tell me the truth."  
  
"Err. are you sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"I think it's to soon." I confessed. So much for playing naive.  
  
"It's been seventeen years!" He almost yelled at me.  
  
"But," I whine, "Why do you need to date? You have me and Petunia!"  
  
"I'm going to start dating. End of story." My father concluded the conversation.  
  
Why I hadn't kept on lying to him, I didn't know. I hated the thought of my father dating a woman that he'd only just met. My father needed someone perfect for him. He liked his complete opposite, and I knew that.  
  
Everything I had ever learned about my mother, gave me the idea that my parents where opposite. So, I really thought opposites attract. And, in some cases they do.  
  
"Here you are, Lillian." He said to me, as I opened the car door. "Bye," I murmured.  
  
I walked towards the old, rundown looking building, called The Leaky Cauldron. Nobody seemed to notice it, with the exception of myself.  
  
As I pulled open the door to the bar, someone ran past me, not bothering to say excuse me.  
  
"Aren't you a nice one." I ranted, as the bell jingled.  
  
I walked towards the bar, and greeted the bartender. "Hullo, Tom." I said, sitting on the stool. "Has Sarah come through yet?"  
  
"Yea'." Tom said back to me. "She's already headed into the Alley."  
  
"Thanks." I said, standing up from the stool. "Have a nice day."  
  
As I walked away, someone called my last name.  
  
"Evans!" He said. I could tell it was a male, as no female would have a deep voice. "Evans!" He said again.  
  
I knew who the voice belonged to, and I didn't want to cope with his arrogance at the moment. I simply shrugged him off, acting as if I heard nothing. I walked out the back door, and hurriedly put on my robes, and took my wand out of the inner pocket.  
  
"Ah. What bricks where they again?" I asked myself, trying to remember.  
  
"Three up and two across." Came the voice that had called my name inside.  
  
"What do you want, Potter?" I snapped, tapping the bricks with my wand that he had said.  
  
"Just helping a damsel in distress." He answered a tone of longing in his voice.  
  
"And the second part of the reason?" I asked, as he followed me through the archway and into Diagon Alley.  
  
"Well. I was never one for getting on the subject so quickly." He started. I gave him a look of loathing, as I looked around at all the witches' and wizards' young and old faces.  
  
"Get on with it." I said harshly. That faster he asked it, the quicker I could say no.  
  
"Go out with me, Evans." James said, slyly.  
  
Oh, how I hated that question, also. He had always asked me, at least four times a week, since fifth year, to go out with him.  
  
"No." I said simply, trying to loose him in a crowd of little kids.  
  
"Come on, Evans!" He whined, trying to catch up with me.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you no?" I asked. I was headed for Gringotts.  
  
"You've told me no about four hundred and seventeen times." He said, "Make it four hundred and eighteen times, and I won't ask you out for another five minutes."  
  
"No." I said again. "There. You have your number, now leave me alone."  
  
"Come on, Lily." He said, sounding sincere. "Just one chance?"  
  
"No." I said again, walking into the bank.  
  
He even followed me there! I sighed, and turned around facing him. His hazel eyes could mesmerize you. His unruly jet black hair could make you 'aww' with love, and his smile could make you dazed for weeks. Nevertheless, I could not give in. I would not give in.  
  
"James," I said, placing my right hand on his shoulder. "Lose your arrogance, and then maybe, only maybe." I turned away from him, the 'tip- tap' of me feet echoing through the lobby.  
  
I could feel James's eyes follow me. He was like a lost puppy, trying to find his rightful owner. I frowned. Why was I always so hard on him? Shaking the thought out of my head, I walked up to the closest, and unoccupied, counter.  
  
"Key?" The goblin asked me.  
  
"Yes." I answered, pulling a tiny golden key out of my pocket. "Number 371."  
  
"Brigknot." The goblin said. "Vault 371. Ms. Evans."  
  
I followed the goblin called Brigknot. He took my key from the goblin that had waited on me. He took me through a door that led off of the lobby hall. Here, the floor wasn't marble, it was stone. The passage way was narrow, and lit by flame torches. Chills went up my spine. I had always hated walking down this hall. As we walked down a sloping part of the passage, to small scale sized railroad track.  
  
The goblin held the door open for me, and soon, we were speeding down the tracks, and deep under London.  
  
Soon, I emerged in the sunlight, my pockets heavier then they had been moments before. The sun shone on my face, the warmth giving me the chills.  
  
I looked around for a familiar face or two. To my demise, James Potter, and Sirius Black stood twenty feet away. *The Next Morning*  
  
I was panicking! I couldn't find my Headgirl badge anywhere! I had thrown everything out of my trunk, and still couldn't find it.  
  
"Petunia!" I yelled, running out of my bedroom, and down the hall. "Petunia!"  
  
"What do you want, freak?" My sister snapped, as I ran into her room.  
  
"Have you seen my Headgirl badge?"  
  
"Your what badge?"  
  
"Head-girl-badge." I said slowly, waiting impatiently for her answer.  
  
"No." She said simply, shoving me out of her room. "And please, don't come back this time. I told dad we should just up and move, but noooo."  
  
"Snob."  
  
"AM NOT!"  
  
"Ahem. keep thinking that, 'Tunia." I said, hurrying away from her room.  
  
I ran down the stairs, still in search for my badge.  
  
"Dad!" I yelled running into the kitchen, "Dad!"  
  
"We need to go, Lillian!" He said, as he looked away from the coffee pot. "Really!"  
  
"I can't find my Headgirl badge!" I said, as he poured coffee into a thermos.  
  
"Well go look in the bathroom." He said, "I think I took it last night to polish it." I ran out of the kitchen, and up the stairs. I ran into the bathroom, closest to my dad's bedroom, and found my silver Headgirl badge, sitting on the dark marble counter top. I grinned. Lily Evans, Headgirl of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
We arrived at Kings Cross Station about forty minutes later. I practically jumped out of the car, and pulled my trunk out of the car trunk. I waved goodbye to my dad, and smiled. As I dragged my trunk through the station's parking lot, someone tapped me on the elbow.  
  
"Hey!" The voice said.  
  
I rolled my eyes and pretended not to hear him. "Hey!" He said again, trying to grab onto my elbow. "Earth to Evans!"  
  
"Hi, Will." I said, and kept on walking.  
  
Will was one of the Professor's sons, and he had had a crush on me since we first met, when I was in first year, and he was in third.  
  
"How are you?" He asked me. He had a trunk too! Oh, this was going to the dogs.  
  
"Good and yourself?" I asked. Maybe if I ignored the trunk it would go away. No such luck.  
  
"Great! Did I owl you and tell you I got the Defense Against The Dark Arts job?"  
  
"No." No! He was going to be at Hogwarts. Again? Oh, joy! Ergh, did I tell you how much he annoyed me? Talk about a hungry bird trying to get your turkey and cheese sandwich! "Did you really? That's cool."  
  
"Isn't though?" He said to me, as we walked in the station.  
  
"But of course! Another year of associating with each other! Yay!"  
  
He smiled at me in response. This was going to be a very, very long year.  
  
As we reached Platform 9 ¾, he grabbed my arm again.  
  
"I hate to leave you again, Lily," He said to me, moving his hand to mine, "But I'm apparating to Hogsmeade. But I shall await for your arrival." He placed his lips on my hand, and let go.  
  
"Bye." I said, watching him walk off towards the bathrooms.  
  
Thank the lord! Finally! I rolled my eyes, as he glanced over his shoulders, and smiled at me. Ugh, he was never going to leave me alone.  
  
I sighed, and ran at the barrier, closing my eyes as I fell through. And there it was the scarlet steam engine, with black paint reading, The Hogwarts Express. I grinned. Oh, I was finally going back to the place I loved the most.  
  
I took a firm grip on the handle of my trunk, and started off past young students and their parents, to old, bored looking seventh years.  
  
I couldn't help but notice James Potter and Sirius Black, surrounded by pretty sixth year girls. Oh, the girls where about to have another year of triumph and angst.  
  
James and Sirius where never with anyone for more than a day or so. I thought I saw James look my way, so I turned my head quickly, and continued for my destination. I was anxious to meet the Headboy.  
  
I stepped onto the train, and dragged my trunk down the long narrow corridor, towards the front of the train. The heads where always in the first compartment.  
  
The funny thing about being Headboy and Girl was you didn't need to be a prefect to get the position.  
  
I hoped it was anyone but Severus Snape, a Slytherin seventh year. His life long ambition was to be Headboy of Hogwarts. Severus was a bit to creepy for me to share sleeping corridors with.  
  
I continued onward. I kind of hoped it was going to be Remus Lupin. He was rational, sweet, tender and caring, and most of all; he was a good friend, and a good listener.  
  
I finally reached the first compartment, and I slid the door open, it was empty. I pulled my trunk inside, and let it lay by the window. I took a seat, and glanced out of the window.  
  
It was ten fifty seven. Three minutes before we'd be heading off for Hogwarts. Parents waved last goodbyes, and kissed their son or daughter's cheek. James and Sirius had disappeared.  
  
I shook my head, and turned away from the window, and let my gaze rest on my trunk. There was absolutely no way I was going to be able to get my trunk into the luggage rack.  
  
Hopefully the Headboy was kind and considerate, and would help me, a damsel in distress.  
  
"Well, well, well." Drawled a voice from the compartment door, "if it isn't muggle-born Evans."  
  
"What do you want, Snape?" I snapped. I covered my mouth in shock, and turned my sight to him. He still had his ear lobe length slimy, greasy black hair, and the same dark, black beady eyes. He was plumper than last year, and he was more of an eyesore than ever before.  
  
"I want to know how a mud blood like you got the position of Headgirl. You're not worthy of that position." He seethed, stepping into the compartment.  
  
"And you're worthy of being Headboy?"  
  
"Why yes, yes I am. But because of that old goon Dumbledore, I didn't get the position."  
  
"Maybe because you never shower?" I suggested.  
  
"That wasn't nice, Ms. Evans."  
  
"Tsk, tsk, Snivelly!" James's voice sounded from the corridor. "Haven't I told you before?! It's Mrs. Potter!"  
  
"Shut your trap, Potter." Snape snapped at James. "You can't boss me around! You aren't Headboy!"  
  
"Oh, on the contrary, Snivellus. I am Headboy. And I can boss you around."  
  
Snape's face was priceless! Mine must have been too, because when Snape left, and James entered the compartment, he merely grinned.  
  
"Evans, we meet again!" James said, bowing and taking my hand and kissing it, similar to what Will had done. "And. Welcome to the dark side!"  
  
"You've got to be kidding me!" I muttered, looking at him in disbelief. "Are you sure you're Headboy, and not Remus?"  
  
"Positive, m'love." James said. He glanced out at his trunk in the corridor, and went out to fetch it. He smiled as he walked back in the compartment. "Need help with your trunk?" He asked me, after he had successfully heaved his trunk in the luggage wrack. "Err, thanks." I mumbled, watching him.  
  
"Damn, your trunk is light, Evans." James said loudly, "is this the trunk with your makeup in it?"  
  
"It's all of my stuff, thanks." I said shortly.  
  
"Alright." He said, giving up, and putting my trunk in the luggage rack next to his.  
  
"So." He said, almost halfway through the train ride. "Ya like It at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Obviously if I keep going back." I said sarcastically.  
  
"Dang, no need to get pissy."  
  
"Sorry." I muttered.  
  
"Excuse me? What'd you say? I must need to clean my ears. Did you say you where sorry?"  
  
"Just shush up, James." I said, laying down on the compartment seat. "Wake me up when where fifteen minutes to Hogwarts." I closed my eyes, and drifted into a light sleep.  
  
James watched me sleep. He sat there, his back against the cold interior wall of the compartment. He smiled as he watched me sleep.  
  
"Lily.." James whispered in my ear, "Lily, wake up. Come on, Lils.. Wake up." He shook me gently, and I peeped open an eye.  
  
"Are we almost there?" I questioned.  
  
"Yeah. You need to change into your school robes. and I'll go see Sirius, Remus and Peter while you change."  
  
"Alright." I said. I sat up, and ran my fingers through my hair, trying to comb it out a bit.  
  
The compartment door slid shut after James, and I went towards my trunk. *Following James*  
  
"Hey." James said, as he walked into the compartment.  
  
"Heylo!" Sirius greeted. "So! Which girl is Headgirl?"  
  
"You won't believe it, mate." James said, sitting down next to a sleepy Peter. "But Evans is."  
  
"What?" Remus and Sirius said, obviously in denial or disbelief.  
  
"Evans. Redheaded Evans. Emerald eyed Evans. The Evans who says no every time I ask her out. I'm going to share sleeping corridors with Evans!"  
  
"Ha. She's gonna kick your ass by next Friday." Sirius grinned, and crossed his arms over his chest. "Remember what happened yesterday?" Sirius continued on, "how she told you to get lost."  
  
"That was yesterday. Today is today---"  
  
"And nothing changed."  
  
Peter yawned, and rubbed his eyes. "Why? What happened yesterday?"  
  
"James was definitely getting closer to Lily than ever before. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and Lily didn't exactly like it to much."  
  
"Ooh.." Peter said, yawning again.  
  
"Is it your time of the month, Moony?" Sirius asked, as he took his gaze to Remus, who had started to look tired.  
  
"Yeah." He answered, glancing around. "You know that Sadie girl?" "Ugh, Melanie's annoying little sister?"  
  
"She isn't annoying, Just doesn't know how to handle herself yet." Remus defended her.  
  
"You like her, don't you." Sirius mused.  
  
"A little, I guess."  
  
I was looking for a hair tie in my trunk when James came back in. He grinned as he saw me standing on the seat.  
  
"What'cha doing?"  
  
"Looking for a hair tie." I answered, pulling a white hair band out. "See?"  
  
I pulled my hair back in a low ponytail, and scowled.  
  
"You grabbing the trunks?"  
  
"I am the male, so I suppose I have to."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked, shortly.  
  
"That the man should do the work."  
  
"Since when did you become a man?"  
  
"Over the summer," He said into my ear, "and you definitely became more of a woman than ever before." I pushed him away from me, "And you're feisty too." He said.  
  
I rolled my eyes, and scowled. I walked out of the compartment, and down the flooded corridor.  
  
"Out of my way! Headgirl! Coming through! Move!" I yelled, finally reaching the door.  
  
I walked along the crowded platform, and over by the stagecoaches.  
  
It just had to be James. Headboy. Urgh, they're going to be lucky if I don't murder him!  
  
I stepped inside the Head coach, and sat close to the door. I was going to despise this year.  
  
The door to the coach opened, and in stepped James. I narrowed my eyes, as he shut the door behind him. The coach immediately sped off towards the castle.  
  
"Hey," he said. Was he trying to befriend me? "Sorry 'bout in the compartment, couldn't help myself.. It's just your beautiful."  
  
"Cut the crap, Potter." I muttered. "I don't wanna hear it. I have to spend almost all my time around you this year, so you better learn how to keep your mouth shut."  
  
I don't think I have ever been so rude before.  
  
"That's not exactly nice, Lily." James said.  
  
"I'm not a nice person."  
  
"That's a lie." "Do you fancy being alive, Potter? Because if you don't... I can arrange for you to die."  
  
"Is that a threat, Evans?" James asked me.  
  
"Nope... It's a promise." I looked at him, and the coach haulted to a stop.  
  
"Lady's first." James said, opening the door.  
  
"Then shouldn't you be getting out?"  
  
James got out of the carriage without another word. I effortlessly got out after him, and went to find Sarah. I hated him so much, and only knew him so little. I walked across theg rounds, breaking up an occasional cat fight.  
  
Why wouldn't I be head with someone who actually had a decent sized brain?  
  
I let out a sigh as I walked up the stone steps that led into the cavernous entrance hall. I looked around and saw smug looking second years lining the stairs.  
  
"Stupid, prats." I muttered to myself, making my way through a bunch of them.  
  
"Watch it, mudblood!" I heard someone yell out.  
  
"Excuse me?" I said, I turned around, and immeidiatley scowled.  
  
Lucious Malfoy, and Narcissa Black. They both where sixth year Slytherins. I sighed, and snickered. "Did you just call me a mudblood?"  
  
"Aww! She can hear!" Narcissa teased.  
  
"And can you both hear this?" I said, "It's called, detention." I smiled a triumphant smirk, and turned on my heal. I was going to give them hell. I coughed, as I walked by a fourth year Hufflepuff with to much perfume on.  
  
I walked into the great hall, closely followed by hungry students. I sniffed the candle lit air. It smelt like apple cinnamon.  
  
"Evans!" James called my name.  
  
"What?" I asked, as I turned around. James was motioning me over to him.  
  
Did he really think I forgot things so soon?  
  
"What?" I asked as I found my way over to him.  
  
"Dumbledore wants to us Heads."  
  
"Oh." I said, "Lead the way, Mr. I know Everything."  
  
"Why I do, don't I?"  
  
"Ugh!" I groaned. "Go. Just go."  
  
"Going!" He said, grabbing me around the wrist and pulling me out with him. 


End file.
